teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Puddin
Puddin (プリン~, Purin) is the daughter of The Demon God Dumplin and Demon Goddess Towa, as well as a Time Patroller in training in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Pre Xenoverse 2 At some point in an alternate timeline, either far in the past or in the distant future, after finishing up a long arduous mission on a day of the Time Patrol, Dumplin and Towa had had a happy time and had some "Celebration Sex". As a result, a little ball of magic formed inside Towa and plopped out the next morning. That ball would be named Puddin. It is unknown exactly what time period Puddin was born in since she herself has some control over time, like her father, and arrived in the present time period already grown. However, since age has very little bearing on the physical appearance of Majins, she could very well be as old or possibly even older than her father is presently (that is to say, an eternity). Regardless of what time period she's from, she traveled through time and arrived at Conton City to train as a Time Patroller and follow in her father's footsteps. She was originally a tiny little ball with a kitty face and eyeballs as but once she saw her mother she said "I want to look just like mommy!" then she grew into a beautiful woman of her choosing "Tall and Elegant like her mommy. Terrifying and Powerful like her daddy." Appearance Puddin certainly takes after her father when it comes to the ear-holes (slightly pointing down), gray skin (though a much lighter shade of gray by 2 shades), and clothing sense as she wears the Light Heart Suit and his colors (Pink, Green, and Yellow) which Dumplin calls his "Ultimate Suit." However, she inherits aspects of her mother as well when it comes to her facial structure. She is also tall like Towa whereas Dumplin is very short. Her hair is a mix between Towa's and Dumplin's hair tied into a ponytail (when she puts her hair down she looks like she has her mother's hair-style), and she has big light blue eyes and a cat-shaped mouth. As being part Majin, Puddin has holes covering most of her body but distinctively has holes around her navel forming the shape of a heart. While playing Baseball Puddin wears a Green and Yellow Baseball Uniform. Personality Puddin looks up to her father and wants to be as great of a person as him. She is extremely jovial and light-hearted, with a tendency to say her catchphrase "Nya!" multiple times regardless of circumstance. She is also quite innocent, despite her heritage as daughter of the Demon Queen and Demon God, due mostly to her father's overprotective nature when it comes to such matters. She's also not the greatest when it comes to driving. While riding a hover-board in Conton City, she often gets distracted with her scouter and runs into people and objects since it's on her face. Other times she simply loses control of how fast she's going and crashes into things consecutively. Puddin, like Dumplin, is Omnisexual, sharing the same preferences. Puddin loves Baseball even wearing a Baseball Uniform and using her Poop Stick as her bat. Power Inheriting her power from Towa and her husband the Demon God Dumplin, Puddin is equipped with her Demon and Majin powers preparing for The Adventures of Puddin. Puddin relies more on her physical attacks than her mana, this contrasts Dumplin who used his mana attacks much more than his physical attacks. Puddin's punch was able to send Dodoria to another dimension. Puddin seems to be physically stronger than her father back when he first started his missions. Techniques It can be assumed that Puddin has the standard Majin powers, such as shape-shifting, stretching, liquefaction, cloning, regeneration, absorption etc. She is also able to breathe in space and underwater as well as access super armor. Puddin carries equipment including her Poop on a Stick as a staff and her Green Scouter. It's stated that Puddin has had the ability to travel through time since she was born, similar to Dumplin. Puddin uses Mana instead of Ki, it's color and her aura are pink. Puddin has inherited and learned several techniques from her father, Demon God Dumplin, who acquired and re-purposed many of his own techniques from other strong warriors, but she has also learned and made up a few techniques of her own: # Puddin's Last Blast (Puddin's current most powerful attack, learned from her father, and derived from Vegeta's Final Flash, albeit charged with magic rather than ki and much more powerful. Despite the power behind the technique, she doesn't use it very often, instead preferring to pummel opponents at close range). # The Nyapocalypse has Come!!! (Learned from her father's take on Hercule's "The Savior has Come!!!". Like her father, she tends to have a very poor sense of appropriate timing for this "technique"... oftentimes she'll use it to taunt her foes rather than finish them off, giving them time to recover and retaliate). # Garlic Gun! (Learned from her father, who in turn adapted it from Vegeta's Galick Gun. This version actually smells like garlic. She likes to beat Vegeta with it, in spite any warnings about altering history). # X4 Kaio-ken Kamahama-Nya! (Derived from the one and only Kamehameha combined with X4 Kaio-ken, along with her own magical touch). # Puddin Pop! (A semi-mocking adaptation of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Puddin's variation is used more as a melee attack than Dumplin's or Vegeta's, and she likes to beat Vegeta with it. Though she learned it from her father, she's far from mastering it. She fancies it as her "signature move", but she frequently, and often painfully, gets interrupted when she's about to use it). # Super Demon Fist (Puddin's own spin on the "Super Dragon Fist" technique. Puddin leaps and unleashes 3 long-ranged punches, charging each hit with demonic energy). # Kaio-ken Assault (Puddin launches the opponent and hits them multiple times while charging her attacks with the Kaio-ken technique). # Orange Combo (Learned from Krillin, the technique is actually called "Orin Combo", but Puddin seems to insist on saying "Orange" for whatever reason. When using it, Puddin launches a barrage of spinning physical kicks and punches while ascending). # Sonic Kick (Puddin kicks the opponent from the front, launching them into the air, then returns and kicks them again from behind). # Kitty Fang Fist (Learned from Yamcha, it's Puddin's take on the "Wolf Fang Fist" technique. Puddin initiates with a flying kick, then unleashes a quick barrage of open-palmed strikes to the opponent.) # The Fuck is Cross Chop!? (Learned from Nam's Cross Arm Dive, dives with arms crossed). # Finish Breaker (Puddin fires a barrage of Mana Blasts. Ever since she began taking up physical combat training, she rarely uses this technique anymore). # Poop on a Stick (Puddin's accessory, can be used as a staff, carries resourceful poop. Resourceful how, you may ask? Only Puddin knows). # Dimension Cannon (Puddin warps time and space to blast her opponents). # Kid Puddin (純粋 プリン~, Purin Junsui) (Using the Purification technique, Puddin can transform into her own version of Kid Boo, vastly increasing her power for a short time. However she dislikes the transformation since it makes her practically a mirror image of the historical Kid Boo right down to his moves, even taking away her clothing and distinctive features, aside from her light gray skin tone. She dislikes this form so much that she doesn't even consider it as a last resorort Gallery Puddin with Pudding.jpg|Puddin having some Pudding CuSMx52UAAARYvJ.jpg|Puddin and her father Dumplinstatue.png|Puddin next to the holographic monument of Dumplin in Xenoverse 2 Puddin Time Patrol Outfit.jpg|Puddin posing in her TP outfit Puddin and her name in Japanese.jpg|Puddin and her name in Japanese Puddin by cloudyhauyne-dakkdne.jpg|Puddin wearing a Get Dumped shirt Trivia *Following Dumplin's name pun, "Puddin" is named after "Pudding" a type of dessert. **Coincidentally, Puddin's name is very close to Pudding, a character from One Piece. Fitting since Dumplin's laugh is inspired by the same manga/anime series. *There was a not so tough decision whether to make Puddin have light blue skin like her mother Towa or light gray skin. The latter was chosen since the lighting in the game made the light blue skin look a bit jarring. *Puddin says that she would name her children after flavors of pudding. *In the past it's possible Puddin sought to marry Mr. Stake. This was largely because he was the only creature as nice and cute as herself. Due to her father's wishes of only wanting her to marry into power, she has yet to tie the knot with him. When out of the spot light Puddin visits Mr. Stake and tests his durability in hopes one day he fight and survive her father's strongest of attacks thereby gaining her father's respect. *Namco Bandai told the members of Team Four Star to not recreate Dumplin since he can be transferred from the first game, as such the new character Puddin was born. **After TFS's attachment to Puddin and overwhelming support and fanart by fans Puddin was confirmed for the full game of Xenoverse 2. Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Royal Characters Category:Immortal beings Category:Heroes Category:Majins Category:Demons Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Females Category:Waifus